The present invention relates to an apparatus for filling a fluid food or like liquid into containers each in a specified amount.
Such apparatus heretofore known include those of the type which comprise a vertical tubular filling nozzle, and a damper attached to the lower end of the filling nozzle and pivotally movable upward and downward.
The filling nozzle has at its lower end an opening which is closed with the damper or opened almost 100%, so that the apparatus is suited to a high-speed filling operation. Nevertheless, the apparatus has the problem of permitting variations in the amount of liquid to be filled since when the damper is closed, air flows into the filling nozzle from the lower-end opening and remains locally in portions of the liquid channel of the apparatus.